User blog:SeddieWarrior/Don't Hate on Dan
So, I haven't been on the wiki as much as I used to. (I used to come on everyday, and being in an honors class with a lot of amounts of homework is really suckish.) But what I've been hearing, is that people on the wiki are actually hating on Dan. Now, is there a reason why to hate on him? The answer is: No I've been hearing that some of you here are blaming Dan for the lack of iCarly episodes. Before you do any bashing and complaining about how angry you are at Dan for the lack of iCarly episodes, it's not his fault. Dan doesn't choose the air dates for iCarly. Nickelodeon does. If anything, Dan would want to make iCarly air a lot earlier, if it was his choice! Dan obviously cares about us iCarly fans and wants us to be happy! Dan films only 13 iCarly episodes, for half a season, because he also works on Victorious, which also films only 13 Victorious episodes. When there's two shows that are going on, it's very hard to film over 26 episodes in a short production time. (Also, don't blame Victorious for this.) Many of you think that Dan is a "troll" for leading on us iCarly fans. While yes, I do admit that sometimes he misleads us sometimes, you can't be hating on him. The reason why he does this, is because he's a producer, it's natural for him to do that. It keeps fans wanting more, to see what will happen, and that gives him a lot more views, as people are more intrigued and interested to what will happen on the show. Dan tries to keep fans guessing to what will happen next, and with high views, more people know about iCarly, the show gets some more recognition. (We all want that for our favorite show.) Also, think about it: If Dan didn't say anything or tease around with us, not as much people would be interested into see what would happen, so not as much people would be watching to see what happens next, and that will make the views for iCarly go down. None of you want that, do you? Some of you are also thinking that because Dan teases around with us, it means he ''only ''cares about the money. I 100% completely disagree with that. If Dan only cared about the money, then why does he write Fun Facts for us? Why does he film things in iCarly from the set when they're back filming for the season? Why does he upload pictures from iCarly episodes? You wanna know why? BECAUSE HE CARES ABOUT US iCARLY FANS. If he didn't care about iCarly fans, he wouldn't even be releasing these type of things. He loves it how us fans get all excited and happy when he releases iCarly chiz, and he really likes our input on everything. Let's be grateful he does this all for us, because I have never seen a producer who has been as dedicated to iCarly and the fans, as much as Dan. All in all, let's not be hating on the guy who created iCarly, a show that's given us laughter, smiles, had romances on the show, (like Seddie and Creddie), brought us all together, and brought happiness in our lives. Without Dan, we wouldn't have iCarly! We wouldn't have had his other shows like All That, The Amanda Show, Kenan and Kel, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, and Victorious! He's given us comedy, romance, and happiness on the shows, and just because we don't like some things that he's done, shouldn't make us hate him. Dan's a really cool guy. I respect your opinions, just explaining why I think Dan shouldn't be hated on. Well, this concludes my blog. If you agree with me, comment on it, telling me how the blog is. If you disagree with me, comment explaining why. I'm all interested to hear your opinions. :) Category:Blog posts